This invention relates to the field of electric power generators. More particularly, it pertains to a generator whose rotor is rotationally driven by a drive motor having mutual attraction and repulsion of permanent magnets. Rotation can be sustained through operation of a low power oscillator. The generator creates electric current by passing multiple magnetic fields produced by an arrangement of permanent generator magnets across windings mounted on a stator as the rotor rotates.
Various kinds of motors are used to drive a load. For example, hydraulic and pneumatic motors use the flow of pressurized liquid and gas, respectively, to drive a rotor connected to a load. Such drive motors must be continually supplied with pressurized fluid from a pump driven by energy converted to rotating power by a prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine. The several energy conversion processes, flow losses and pumping losses decrease the operating efficiency of motor systems of this type.
Conventional electric motors employ the force applied to a current carrying conductor placed in a magnetic field. In a d.c. motor the magnetic field is provided either by permanent magnets or by field coils wrapped around clearly defined field poles on a stator. The conductors on which the force is developed are located on a rotor and supplied with electric current. The force induced in the coil is used to apply rotor torque, whose magnitude varies with the magnitude of the current and strength of the magnetic field. However, flux leakage, air gaps, temperature effects, and the counter-electromotive force reduce the efficiency of the motor.
Permanent dipole magnets have a magnetic north pole, a magnetic south pole, and magnetic fields surrounding each pole. Each magnetic pole attracts a pole of opposite magnetic polarity. Two magnetic poles of the same polarity repel each other. It is desired that a drive motor is connected to a generator such that the motor's rotor is driven by the mutual attraction and repulsion of the poles of permanent magnets and the rotor of the motor drives the generator.